


Saluki Ruby

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: RWBY
Genre: Animal Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: Back before the days I knew what Silver eyes did, I made a story where they did everything





	1. Chapter 1

[Weiss walks into the dorm to see Ruby staring intently at a forlorn Zwei]

**Weiss**\- What are you doing ? [lays down on bed and starts reading “Ninja’s of love”]

**Ruby** \- [straining as she stares at her dog] Staring at Zwei until he turns into a human……

**Weiss**\- So you’re going to ruin him [disgusted huff] [whispers] ….and they say the rich are wasteful

**Ruby** \- He’s been sad lately……

[Weiss sits up immediately]

**Ruby** \- I want to find out what;s the matter so I can help

**Weiss**\- [ gets up from bed and takes up a position next to Ruby] I’ll help……

[Ruby and Weiss continue staring at Zwei]

[Ruby’s eyes begin to water]

**Weiss**\- [glancing to the side] [concern] Maybe you should take a break…..

**Ruby** \- [straining as her eyes begin to glow] No……I want to …..HELP

[Ruby’s eyes flash. filling the room with light for an instant before dying down]

**Weiss**\- [rubbing her eyes vigorously] RUBY …..[opens left eye slightly to glare] You have to warn me when you……

[Weiss notices that Ruby has turned into a Saluki]

**Weiss** \- [stands up, glaring] I knew you should have taken a break

**Pup Ruby** \- [whines and lays down]

**Weiss** \- [pets Ruby] and I am NOT going to stare at you….


	2. Chapter 2

[Weiss walks out of her dorm room with Ruby on a leash. Ruby circles around happily as she prepares for a walk]

**Weiss**\- [looks down at Ruby as she entangles her in her leash] Do you even understand how BAD this is

**Pup Ruby** \- [sits and stares into Weiss’s eyes]

**Weiss**\- [narrows eyes suspiciously] Ruby ?

**Pup Ruby** \- [barks and starts panting]

**Weiss**\- [sighs] Of course [untangles herself from the leash and continues walking] I guess that was too much to ask…..

**Weiss**\- Come on….. [leans over and pets Ruby, who wags her tail happily] Let’s hope Ozpin can straighten this out before I have to make up a cover story to Yang….

[Ruby’s head perks up alert as a scent draws nearer]

**Weiss-** Ruby ?

[Ruby leans downward and begins sniffing the ground, pulling Weiss down the hall as she tries to discover the source]

**Velvet**\- [comes around the corner, looking directly at Ruby] Awwwwww

[Ruby stops, looking at Velvet intently]

**Velvet** \- [gushing] Look at the puppy

[Velvet reaches her hand out towards Ruby, who attempts lunging at her]

[Velvet steps back as Ruby is pulled back by her leash]

**Weiss** \- NO [pulls Ruby back] She’s my friend

[Ruby continues to lunge at Velvet, her attempt becoming harder for Weiss to control]

**Weiss**\- [struggling to keep Ruby under control as she continues trying to attack Velvet] NO ! Bad girl ! BAD GIRL

**Velvet** \- [worriedly stepping away] Weiss, what’s going on ?

**Weiss** \- [grip slipping] I can’t hold on to her much longer !

**Velvet** \- WHAT

**Weiss**\- RUN !

**Velvet** \- [turns around and begins running down the hallway] [crying] Cocooooooooooooooo!

[After a few more lunges, Weiss loses her grip, allowing Ruby to chase her prey]

[Weiss reaches into her bag and retrieves a treat]

**Weiss**\- Ruby come back ! [starts running after Ruby] I got a treat ! It’s LIKE a cookie ……


	3. Chapter 3

  
[Velvet scampers down the hall, as she attempts to flee from the rabid beast chasing her]

**Pup Ruby** \- [death bark]

[Velvet turns the corner to see Coco coming towards her, ducking behind her girlfriend for safety]

**Coco** \- [spots Ruby, her face betraying a moment of surprise before it falls into an authoritative stare] SIT

[Ruby stops her pursuit and sits in front of Coco]

**Coco** \- [friendly voice] It’s ok Velv [leans over and pets Ruby] I got this [backs up with Velvet]

[Ruby looks at the two for a moment before sticking out a foot]

**Coco** \- [sticks palm out] STAY

[Ruby stops]

**Coco** \- Good girl [tosses a treat at Ruby]

[Ruby snaps it up, mid-air as Weiss runs around the corner]

**Weiss**\- DON’T YOU TRAIN HER ! [pats lap] Come on girl

[Ruby continues sitting]

**Weiss** \- [hurt gasp]

**Coco** \- Go on

[Ruby trots over to Weiss, wagging her tail happily]

[Weiss grabs her leash and begins walking her home

**Coco** \- [calls after Weiss] Next time this happens, she’s mine !


	4. Chapter 4

  
[Yang walks in on Weiss putting a collar on Ruby]

**Yang**\- Where did this dog come from

**Weiss**\- [obviously lying] Found it…..

**Yang**\- Where is Ruby

**Ruby** \- [barks and turns to Yang as Weiss finishes putting on her collar]

[Yang kneels down and finds the name “Ruby” on the tag. She looks into the dogs silver eyes and turns back to Weiss]

**Yang**\- [eyes flash red]

**Weiss**\- I DIDN’T MAKE HER TURN INTO THAT !

**Yang**\- Explain the collar……

**Weiss**\- She makes a ….

[Yang’s hair starts to burn]

**Weiss**\- better dog….than…a human [awkward face as she realizes what’s coming]

[Yang tackles Weiss]


	5. Chapter 5

[Weiss screeches as Yang tackles her to the ground, shaking her like a ragdoll as she’s overcome with rage]

**Yang-** WHAT’D YOU DO TO MY SISTER

**Weiss-** Nothing ! She did it ! With her eyes ! 

**Yang-** Liar ! [slaps Weiss] You must think I’m some kind of idiot

**Weiss** -

[**Yang** \- [gasps as her hair burns alight as her semblance starts]](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DP9mQTmXxU8E&t=OGNjM2YyYmRiOWVkZjc3Y2RlNzE2Zjc4NzBjYTg2ZmYyNWIxYzM4Nyw5ckpyeWNkSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A1UYCLUydMToIY6pNqro--A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmelonishus.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187127110778%2Fmore-saluki-ruby&m=1)

**Weiss-** [holds hands over face in fear] Wait ! I didn’t mean i…..

[The room is enveloped in a bright silver light before a ball of golden fluff falls on her face]

[Weiss sits up and picks up a golden bear cub]

[Ruby walks over to Weiss and licks her face for approval]

**Weiss** \- Uh oh


	6. Chapter 6

[Weiss sits on her bed, looking up articles on how to train a bear as Yang frolics around the room, making a mess]

**Weiss-** Don’t worry Yang, I’m sure Goodwitch will let me keep you when i show her how well I’ve trained you

[Weiss gets up and grabs the cub as it rolls around in the laundry, plucking a pair of panties off her head] 

**Weiss**\- This is all Ruby’s fault you know. [picks up clicker] I’M just trying to keep you from being thrown out in the woods . THEN where would you be ? Huh ? You should be THANKING me

[Yang licks Weiss on the face, nuzzling her affectionately]

**Weiss**\- [gushing] Oh you’re so soft [hugs Yang] I love you 


	7. Chapter 7

[Weiss watches Ruby laying down with Zwei, both dogs feeling comfortable together]

**Weiss**\- Ruby, come here girl 

[Ruby gets up and quickly hops under Weiss’s arm, her head laying on her lap]

**Weiss**\- You’re so cute [kisses Ruby on her furry head] You’re my perfect little angel arent you

**Ruby** \- [happy barks before assaulting Weiss’s face with licks] 

[Blake walks in, carrying Yang]

**Blake**\- Weiss, we need to talk, we have to turn them back

**Weiss**\- 

  


**Blake**\- WEISS 

**Weiss** \- What ? 

**Blake**\- Ruby can’t even read anymore

**Weiss-** She doesn’t NEED to read. I’LL take care of her

**Blake**\- Look, you either turn them back now, or I'll have to tell Ozpin

[Weiss bites her lip and looks at Ruby]

[Rubys eyes glow and drown out the room]


End file.
